Sweet Memories
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/AU/Sebenarnya, saat ini pun, sebuah kenangan sedang terjalin./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Memories by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/AU/Sebenarnya, saat ini pun, sebuah kenangan sedang terjalin./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

Yoshino berjalan terhuyung menuju ruang keluarga. Baru saja ia meletakkan barang belanjaan di dapur yang sangat banyak untuk persediaan beberapa minggu ke depan. Hari ini ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Sekujur badannya pegal-pegal, kadang-kandang pusing juga membuat kepalanya senut-senutan.

Padahal pekerjaannya di rumah tak sebanyak dulu ketika suami dan putra semata wayangnya sibuk dengan berbagai misi. Kehidupannya mulai berubah setelah putranya, Shikamaru menikahi seorang gadis dari desa sebelah yang sekarang membantunya dalam pekerjaan rumah.

Yoshino menggeser pintu geser itu. Rasa lelahnya berubah jengkel kala melihat sebuah buku berserakan di atas tatami. Hanya sebuah memang. Tapi menurutnya itu merusak pemandangan. Padahal saat ini ia sangat ingin istirahat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan secuil pun.

"Temari!" Yoshino berteriak memanggil menantunya. Temari segera berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat mertuanya.

"Ya, Bu?" Temari terengah-engah ketika sampai di depan Yoshino. Berusaha menunjukkan sikap manis walaupun saat ini sedang jengkel karena pekerjaannya yang belum juga selesai terganggu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan amarah Yoshino Nara sekalipun suaminya sendiri.

"Kenapa ini berserakan di sini? Cepat bereskan!" perintah Yoshino. Temari menurut, memang salahnya yang terburu-buru ke dapur tanpa mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula.

"Maaf, bu, tadi aku terburu-buru makanya aku lupa mengembalikannya ke tempat semula." Temari segera pergi ke gudang tempat ia menemukan buku kuno itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan dari ibu mertuanya.

"Tunggu! Buku apa itu?" tanya Yoshino penasaran karena ia merasa pernah melihat buku kuno itu.

"Oh, ini album foto." jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, coba ibu lihat." Raut amarah di wajah Yoshino berubah, wajahnya menjadi lembut dan manis. Ia mengambil album foto itu ketika Temari menyodorkan. Duduk di alas duduk disusul menantunya kemudian membuka halaman satu per satu.

"Wah, ibu jadi ingat masa lalu," Yoshino mengamati foto-foto dirinya yang terpajang di sana. Fotonya waktu masih bayi, balita, kanak-kanak sampai ia masuk akademi dan bertemu dengan Shikaku.

"Lihat, ini waktu ibu melawan ayah ketika ujian Chuunin dulu." Yoshino menunjuk sebuah foto dengan potret dirinya dan Shikaku ketika kecil sedang berhadapan dalam Ujian Chuunin babak kedua. Shikaku kecil sedang membuat sebuah segel bayangan, sementara Yoshino kecil sedang mengeluarkan beberapa kunai.

"Kau tahu, waktu itu aku kalah darinya. Padahal dulu aku dijuluki 'wanita monster' oleh teman-teman karena sikapku yang galak. Tapi dia bisa membuatku takluk." Yoshino mulai bercerita masa lalunya. Temari diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama ceritra dari ibu mertuanya.

**-Naruto-**

**Flashback.**

Ujian Chuunin berlangsung. Dua orang di bawah sana masih sibuk melancarkan serangan-serangan untuk mematahkan jurus lawan. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang masih menghindari bayangan lawan yang sedaritadi mengincar bayangannya. Gadis itu tahu jurus khusus yang dimiliki lawan. Sekali terjebak dalam bayangannya, maka pion rajamu sudah terdesak alias sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Yoshino—gadis itu—teliti mengawasi gerak-gerik lawan. Sama sekali tak mau dirinya terjebak. Ia ingin memenangkan pertandingan.

Yoshino merasa ia sudah berada di titik aman untuk melakukan serangan. Ia sudah menganalisa kelemahan jurus bayangan. Panjang bayangan yang bisa dijangkau ada batasnya. Saat ini ia berada di dalam ruangan. Sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi. Maka bayangan di ruangan itu minim sehingga bisa menghambat laju bayangan.

Yoshino mengambil beberapa kunai dan disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Menunggu kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balik. Ia menyeringai puas. Sampai ia hampir melempar kunai itu, sesuatu menghambat gerakannya. Tangannya tak bisa bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Kaku bagaikan patung. Ia melihat ke bawah. Yoshino meruntuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak dengan mudah?

"Kau kaget?" laki-laki dengan model rambut ala nanas itu berkata kemudian mendekat. Secara otomatis Yoshino juga mengikuti gerakan laki-laki itu, Shikaku Nara. "Kau tahu? Atap gedung ini memiliki beberapa celah tak terlihat. Dan di samping gedung ini terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang tingginya lebih dari gedung ini. Jadi celah tak terlihat itu tertutup oleh bayangan dedaunan. Aku memanfaatkan bayangan itu untuk memanjangkan bayanganku." Shikaku—laki-laki itu—selesai dengan penjelasannya ketika ia sampai di depan Yoshino. Yoshino hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku tak suka mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kekerasan. Apalagi memukuli perempuan. Itu tidak menunjukkan sikap laki-laki." Shikaku berbisik di telinga Yoshino, membuat Yoshino terpaku sejenak. Bayangan yang tadi mengikatnya kini terlepas. Yoshino membisu sampai ia tak menghiraukan ucapan wasit yang meneriakkan bahwa Shikaku-lah pemenangnya.

Yoshino kembali ke tempat kelompoknya sambil terus memandangi Shikaku yang juga kembali ke kelompoknya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Yoshino terus memperhatikan raut wajah Shikaku yang menunjukkan sikapnya yang malas.

**Flashback end.**

**-Naruto-**

"Huwa ... kata-katanya seperti Shikamaru. Lagipula, pertandingan Chuunin itu sangat mirip saat aku melawan Shikamaru di babak ketiga." Temari tertegun mendengar kisah Yoshino yang entah mengapa kedengarannya seperti kisah Temari.

"Mungkin sudah takdir mereka. Shikamaru 'kan mewarisi ayahnya. Sebagian gen ayahnya masuk ke Shikamaru. Buah jatuh tak pernah jauh dari pohonnya 'kan?" Yoshino kembali membolak-balikkan halaman album tersebut. Foto-foto kenangannya saat masih muda. Kini foto-foto itu sudah dipenuhi oleh foto Shikaku dan Yoshino berdua. Sepertinya mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana konyolnya Shikaku saat melamarku?" tanya Yoshino direspon anggukan antusias dari Temari.

**-Naruto-**

**Flashback**

Shikaku dan Yoshino yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Keduanya sudah terikat tali kasih sayang. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di bukit Konoha. Sepulang dari misi berat Shikaku mengajak Yoshino kencan berdua saja. Sebenarnya kencannya ini memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

Shikaku tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara melamar seorang pujaan hati dengan cara yang romantis. Meskipun ia sudah belajar banyak dari Fugaku dan Minato yang sangat ahli dalam urusan cinta tapi sama sekali tak bisa jika dipraktekkan secara langsung. Ia tak bisa merangkai kata-kata gombal dan romantis.

"Err, Yoshino—"

"Hei, Shikaku, lihat kupu-kupu itu! Indah sekali!" Yoshino menunjuk seekor kupu-kupu yang lumayan besar dengan warna sayapnya yang indah mengepak di udara. Yoshino menghampiri kupu-kupu tadi yang sedang berhenti di setangkai bunga dan melakukan penyerbukan.

Shikaku diam saja sambil melihat Yoshino menari-nari mengejar kupu-kupu yang sudah terbang menjauh, kemudian kembali ke tempat Shikaku yang sedang duduk bengong melihatnya.

Diam.

Hening.

"Err, Yoshino—"

"Hei, lihat tupai itu lucu sekali!"

Oh, sial!

Yoshino beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju sebuah pohon lalu mengambil seekor tupai dari atas pohon. Menggendongnya ke atas bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Tupai itu hanya diam. Itu termasuk tupai yang jinak di Konoha.

Setelah capek bermain dengan tupai yang sudah di lepas ke habitatnya, Yoshino kembali ke tempat Shikaku yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Oh ya, tadi kau mau bicara apa?" Yoshino bertanya. Shikaku mulai gugup. Butiran keringat dingin muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang hanya demi mengucapkan kalimat, 'Maukah kau menikah denganku?'

Yoshino masih menunggu Shikaku untuk bicara. Tapi, Shikaku yang mengucapkan kata, "Err Yoshino ... itu ... anu..." secara berulang-ulang. Lama-lama membuat Yoshino jengkel sendiri.

"Yoshino, aku—"

"Ah, rusa itu!" Yoshino tiba-tiba berteriak.

Shikaku _facepalm_. Dia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi Yoshino tadi.

Yoshino menghempiri seekor anak rusa yang kakinya terjepit diantara akar pohon. Ia kesakitan dan ingin melepaskan diri. Yoshino mengeluarkan kaki anak rusa itu dan mengelus kepala mungil itu. "Sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ujar Yoshino, kemudian anak rusa tadi pergi menemui keluarganya di tengah hutan Nara.

"YOSHINO! BISAKAH KAU MENDENGARKANKU SEKALI SAJA! AKU MAU BICARA PADAMU, APA KAU MAU MENIKAH DENGANKU!"

Ups, amarah Shikaku meledak. Ia tak sadar telah berteriak marah sekaligus melamar gadis di depannya. Wajah Shikaku memerah. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tentu saja saat ini ia sangat malu.

"Eh? Apa yang barusan itu lamaran?" tanya Yoshino polos. Padahal mukanya juga sudah merah karena malu.

Shikaku khilaf. Prinsipnya untuk tidak melukai wanita luntur.

"I-iya, Yoshino." Shikaku tergagap dan mendekati Yoshino, "Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Ada raut serius di mata Shikaku. Yoshino sampai hampir pingsan memandang tatapan Shikaku. Tatapan penuh harapan. Shikaku masih menunggu dengan penasaran jawaban dari Yoshino.

"Hihihi, adakah cara yang lebih romantis lagi untuk melamarku?"

Bukan jawaban inilah yang ditunggu Shikaku.

"Sudahlah Yoshino, jawab saja. Aku tak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal yang romantis untuk melamarmu." Terlihat Shikaku sudah sangat tidak sabaran.

"Hihihi, kau memang seperti itu. Tentu saja aku mau, Tuan Merepotkan." kata Yoshino sambil tersenyum. Shikaku diam. Seakan ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!" Yoshino meyakinkan Shikaku dengan nada mantab. Dan detik berikutnya, Yoshino merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau Shikaku sedang mencium bibirnya. Lama-kelamaan ia pun menikmati ciuman itu. Kecupan lembut yang diberikan Shikaku olehnya. Terhipnotis untuk tak melepaskan diri.

**Flashback end.**

**-Naruto-**

"Ciuman waktu—hah~." Yoshino senyum-senyum sendiri. Mengingat kejadian konyol tempo dulu. Ciuman romantisnya dengan Shikaku, benar-benar indah.

Temari tersenyum geli mendengar kisah mertuanya. Ia kembali membuka halaman baru. Di sana terdapat foto-foto Shikaku dan Yoshino saat menikah. Yoshino saat mengandung dan yang membuat Temari terkejut saat melihat foto bayi Shikamaru. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Bahkan Temari sampai tak percaya kalau itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Ini Shikamaru saat masih bayi," Yoshino menunjuk foto Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam _box_ bayinya. Di samping kanan kirinya ada beberapa mainan lucu yang jika tersentuh akan menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang bervariasi. "Lucu 'kan? Beda sekali dengan yang sekarang."

Temari kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Foto-foto Shikamaru yang ada di sana. Saat masih bayi, balita, kanak-kanak, remaja hingga dewasa. Semuanya terkumpul di sana. Temari hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri saat melihat tumbuh kembang suaminya. Shikamaru saat kecil membuat Temari gemas. Temari membalik halaman selanjutnya. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Kenapa di sini kosong?" tanya Temari pada Yoshino.

"Sebenarnya itu tempat untuk menaruh foto Shikamaru saat menikah dan berkeluarga. Sayangnya foto-fotomu dengan Shikamaru belum dicetak maka belum bisa ditaruh di situ." Kata Yoshino sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Capek karena daritadi cerita.

Temari masih memandangi halaman kosong itu. Di sana akan terpampang fotonya bersama Shikamaru, juga foto-foto anak-anaknya. Dan mungkin foto cucunya kelak bisa ditaruh di sana sebagai sebuah kenangan yang manis. Temari tersenyum. Ia membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya jika suatu saat ia dan anak cucunya melihat potret-potret itu.

"_TADAIMA_!" suara cempreng berasal dari pintu depan. Suara derap kaki yang saling berlomba. Temari menaruh album itu di atas meja dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ibu! Nenek!" suara cempreng itu mendekat dan memeluk ibunya yang baru menyusul di belakangnya Yoshino menghampiri cucunya. "Ibu, tadi ayah jadi instruktur di kelasku. Ayah benar-benar hebat. Semua teman-teman mengagumi ayah lho." Gadis mungil yang bercirikan mirip Shikamaru itu mengoceh tanpa titik koma. Nara Sunao. Putri pertama Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Iya bu, tadi ayah juga mengajari teman-teman menjadi ninja sejati." Pria mungil di belakang tak kalah heboh dengan kakaknya. Nara Shou. Kakak adik yang hanya selisih dua tahun. Di belakangnya Shikamaru menghampiri dengan raut muka yang malas khasnya.

"Hahh, berisik sekali." gumamnya lalu masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat. Berada di antara anak-anak membuatnya stres. Bukannya Shikamaru tak suka, hanya saja ia malas menghadapi keributan yang biasa terjadi antara anak yang satu dengan yang lain. Itu cukup dihadapinya di rumah saja.

Temari dan Yoshino tersenyum geli memandang punggung Shikamaru yang sudah memasuki kamar. Mereka tahu tak berapa lama akan terdengar suara ngorok Shikamaru.

'_Grookk_!'

Tuh 'kan.

Temari dan Yoshino tersenyum lagi kemudian membawa anaknya menuju ruang makan. Bersama dengan ocehan Sunao dan Shou yang tak hentinya menceritakan kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Halaman kosong dalam album foto yang sudah disediakan Yoshino untuk Temari, suatu saat akan terisi dengan potret-potret keluarganya sendiri. Dan suatu saat ia bisa menceritakannya pada cucunya.

Sebenarnya, saat ini pun, sebuah kenangan sedang terjalin.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
